


Your Love Is My Gold

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki Gets a Hug, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Massage, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it's our time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is My Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is one of two gift fics for mia_a03, I really wanted to thank her properly for the fics she wrote me, and I hope she likes this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Loki watched as Thor sparred in the training grounds, he loved watching his husband train. It was always exhilarating, the way he would dominant his opponents.

Loki was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and was faced with his husband's blue eyes beaming at him.

"How long have you been watching?" Thor asked softly.

"Long enough" Loki replied as Thor kissed his hand making his heart flutter.

"Walk with me" Thor said linking his arm with Loki's walking back to their chambers.

Once there, Thor went into their bathing chambers washing himself while Loki sat with him and watched.

"You were impressive today" Loki remarked breaking the silence between them

"Aren't I always?" Thor asked with a wink.

"And so modest too" Loki chuckled as he massaged his shoulder blades.

"You are most humble, I've seen you in the training grounds you are quiet impressive yourself" Thor said with an appreciating groan.

"Well, I did learn from the best" Loki said smiling as they kissed tenderly.

"Your love my Thor…." Loki began and stopped. He had never admitted this before, not out loud.

"Go on" Thor encouraged, giving Loki's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Your love is…my gold, you make me feel rich beyond anything, I've never told you this before for fear or pride, I am not sure which has kept me from telling you this" Loki said feeling somewhat ashamed.

Thor got out of the bathing chambers and after wrapping himself in a towel approached Loki who was sitting on the bench behind him.

He sat down next to him and pulled him in for a hug which Loki gladly accepted.

"Now is our time, to love and be happy, not for lamenting what might have been said, you are telling me this now, that is all that matters my Loki" Thor replied caressing Loki's hair.

Loki kissed his hand and then his lips in a gradual deep kiss.

They got ready for bed, and slept in each other's arms, Loki's grin plastered on his face stating that yes, Thor's love was gold and more.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
